discorded_whoovesfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Doktor Whooves
Doktor (Discord) Whooves (ang. Who - Kto) - pegaz, jeden z wcieleń Doktora Whooves'a, profesor, podróżuje po czasie i thumb|Po obcięciu przestrzeni, dawniej nie był kucykiem oraz posiadał żonę i dzieci, przyjaciel Jack'a Harkness'a, Twilight Sparkle i Ananty. Początkowo był kucykiem ziemskim, jednak pojawiły mu się skrzydła. Wiek Nieznany jest dokłady wiek Doktora, gdyby byłby 10 regeneracją miał by ok. 900 lat, to nie kłamstwo. Z tego co powiedział Steven Moffat dla magazynu SFX: 'The thing I keep banging on about is that he doesn't know what age he is. He's lying. How could he know, unless he's marking it on a wall? He could be 8,000 years old, he could be a million. He has no clue. The calendar will give him no clues.' Krótko tłumacząc, jego wiek jest wyższy ale wciąż nie znany może mieć 8 tysięcy lat a nawet milion. Początek zdiscordowania Cała jego historia zaczęła się od spotkania z Discordem. Znajdował się w labiryncie Discorda wraz z Ditzy, jednak byli rozdzieleni. Usłyszał dzwięk silników TARDIS i natychmiast pobiegł za dźwiękiem. Był już zdiscordowany kiedy znalazła go Derpy, kiedy ona proponowała powstrzymanie discorda Doktor stanowczo powiedział nie i udeżył ją w policzek. Kiedy wrócili do TARDIS Derpy kazała mu zawieść ją do domu. Doktor w rule63 Całkowicie z nudów poszedł do królewskiego ogrodu ponieważ obserwójący mu zaproponowali. Spotkał tam niestety Księżniczke Celestie - Trolla która zamieniła go w klacz. Niektórzy obserwójący wmawiali mu że jest gruby od tego masła, a niektórzy mówili że jest chudy i myślał że jest za chudy. Jeden z obserwójących wpadł na pomysł by odwiedził Mastera i zobaczył jego reakcje. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po przygodzie z Mistrzem poszedł do Twilight która również na jego widok zmieniła płeć. W końcu poszedł do Zecory po lekarstwo. Nauka latania Pewnego razu Doktor się wkurzył i napisał do Rainbow Dash że potrzebuje lekcji latania, nie wiedział jednak że musi rozstać się z masłem. Rainbow była zdolna nawet związać mu oczy i wyrzucić go z klifu, co zrobiła. Na szczęście tylko źle wylądował. Kiedy wkońcu nauczył się latać, uprawiali seks. Spotkanie z Mistrzem Jako kucyk pierwszy raz z Mistrzem spotkał się kiedy jego maszyna czasu przypominająca Tom'a uderzyła w TARDIS. Mistrz znalazł żelki i zapytał Doktora o seks. Nie pasowało im podzielenie więc się pobili. Ich następne spotkanie było kiedy Doktor go poszedł szukać. Znalazł go i chciał się z nim rozprawić, jednak było odliczanie do nowego roku więc razem się upili. Jak poprzednio pobili się. Trzeci raz spotkali się kiedy Doktor bawił się w przebieranie, on pojawił się z nikąd i zaczął go przebierać. Doktor otrzymał wtedy skrzydła. Czwarty raz spotkali się kiedy Doktor był klaczą. Udał że chce z nim uprawiać seks i go związał. Szybko się wydostał a potem obudzili się razem. Doktor Whooves, posiada Magiczną Klepsydrę, którą ochrzcił nazwą Ananta i uznał za postać prawdziwą. Ma zaburzenia psychiczne, a owa Klepsydra, ma za zadnie pocieszanie Doktora i monitorowanie jego zmian psychicznych. Discorded jack.png Discord po obcięciu.png Discord doctor whooves-1-.png cracked_by_balddumborat-d5bcois.png Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Pegaz Kategoria:Ogier Kategoria:Władca Czasu